


No Need To Say Goodbye

by quinten (quirky_possum)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, Book/Movie: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), M/M, Other, Post-Prince Caspian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_possum/pseuds/quinten
Summary: The story of Sasha and his life in Narnia after the Prophecy was fulfilled.
Relationships: Aslan & Original Character, Caspian (Narnia) & Original Character, Edmund Pevensie & Original Character, Lucy Pevensie & Original Character, Oreius & Original Character, Peter Pevensie & Original Character, Peter Pevensie/Original Character, Susan Pevensie & Original Character, Tumnus & Original Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Never Trust A Witch

**Author's Note:**

> So I might need to add or change tags as I go just because my ideas might change over time. However, for now the tags I have are what I am currently planning for this story. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true beginning of Sasha’s life. He is left to rot in a cell by his mother, but is saved when The Great Lion appears asking for aid in fulfilling the ancient Prophecy. Sasha becomes a savior.

Freezing. I had to be freezing solid by now. I couldn't move much anymore and my magic ran out weeks ago. I’ve been here a year, or however long it has been, sitting alone, slowly freezing solid in a dark cell made of ice. Ice that kept my mother powerful. Ice that had been comfortable before. Ice that I knew once to be home. It has never been cold or unforgiving, at least the ice itself isn’t, it has only ever been what it is. And yet, here I was freezing to death. 

I tried to breathe in deeply, but my chest would not rise but a small amount before it stopped and I was forced to exhale. I let out a shaky cough and winced as my bones and muscles creaked and cracked from the sudden motion. An ear ringing clang of iron sounded from down the cellblock.

Jadis stepped into the hall with purpose, not even taking one look at me. Behind her trailed a guard dragging someone, a faun it seemed, along the floor. A groan came from the heap of bloodied fur as they were dropped into the cell beside mine. I instantly recognized the voice, but stayed quiet as Jadis approached the cell.

“Faun,” Jadis spoke with venom, pointing her wand at the creature and then towards me. “You might consider your mistake in betraying your Queen while you rot in this cell with the other traitor. For all I know you turned him against me long ago.”

She gave me a glance filled with an emotion I couldn’t describe before whipping around and gesturing for the guard to lock the cell. 

Once the last of their footsteps were gone, I made slow movements to try and get closer to the Faun.

“Tumnus,” I whispered, gently putting a hand up to the iron between us. “Is that you?”

“Sasha?” 

The faun finally turned to me and I could see his face, I would have gasped if it wouldn’t crack my lungs more. It was him, my dear friend, broken and bloodied. He crawled toward me and placed a hand against my cheek.

“I thought she would have killed you by now.” His eyes were wide as he recognized me but turned soft as he looked me over. “Though it seems you aren’t very alive either.”

“No,” I said. “What happened, my friend? How have you come to find my mother’s wrath?”

He shifted and pulled his leg into a better position, before leaning in close.

“The Prophecy.” 

I almost choked.

“What?”

“I found a human girl in the woods,” he said quietly. “She is one of four.”

“‘Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve…’” I couldn’t believe my ears. I tried to scoot closer. “You met one?”

“Yes, though I am afraid I have put her in danger.” Tumnus put his head in his hands. A quiet sob echoed through the cells. “I-I don’t know how she found out. Through the trees I suppose, but I just couldn’t do what she told me. I couldn’t.”

“What was she like?” I rasped as a chill rippled through me.

“Her name is Lucy Pevensie.” He smiled and chuckled. “I do believe I gave her quite the scare in the Lantern Waste while I was walking home. She’s kind, innocent, and brave. When I couldn’t follow through with the Witch’s orders, I told her and she gave me her handkerchief before she left. Said I needed it more than she did.”

He broke into a bout of sobs.

“She-she came back the next day. I should have sent her away then.” Tumnus shook his head. “I heard from the dwarf that all four of them are here now. If She finds them, I’ll never forgive myself.”

I comforted Tumnus the best I could when I could barely move or talk. 

It wasn’t long before he was taken to another cell and I didn’t see him again. It must have been weeks until I heard faint footsteps and the clang of the iron gate again. By that time I was nearly dead. And in that moment, I thought I was.

My cell door swung open and warm golden light filled the dark cell. My eyes could not focus, but I could have sworn there was a large creature padding towards me. A warm breath was drawn over me and I felt myself begin to thaw. As my eyes focused and my body healed I realized what was happening.

“Aslan?”

“Sasha, son of Jadis.” The Great Lion’s voice was filled with strength and kindness. “I have felt your faith and heard of your past and I come seeking your aid.”

“My-my aid?” I stuttered as I stood shakily. 

He nodded. 

“My Lord Aslan, you mean to fight Jadis?” I had to admit I wasn’t exactly leaping at the thought of fighting my mother again.

“Yes.”

“I-I will do what I can,” I bowed deeply and followed him out of the cells. “I hope you don’t mind my asking, but what is going on?”

“Jadis is currently battling the sons of Adam and our army at Beruna. They need reinforcements.” Aslan leapt up the steps to the main hall and I ran to keep up. “I’m sure you know where the armory is?”

“Yes, it’s just off the main hall, but I won’t be much use against a whole army-“ I stopped short as I caught sight of them. All the people my mother turned to stone. They were alive and gathered around someone. 

A satyr saw me and drew his sword.

“Aslan, get away from him!”

The crowd of creatures all turned on me causing me to back away until I saw who was in the middle. It had to be the daughters of Eve along with-.

“Tumnus!” I started forward but the satyr slashed at me with his sword.

“Get back, witch!”

I stumbled back into the wall and Aslan stepped forward and spoke to the creatures.

“We have no time for prejudice. Arm yourselves and follow me!”

The crowd jumped into action apart from the girls. The older of the two looked at me with suspicion as Tumnus ran up to me.

“My friend, I am so glad you are alive!” He barreled into me for a hug, but pulled away as others gave him bewildered looks. “I-I mean, show us to the armory.”

It seemed I wasn’t out of the woods yet in terms of others disliking me, but I nodded and led them to the room off the hall. As all of the soldiers grabbed weapons, I found my armor set and swords and donned them before returning to Aslan.

The daughters of Eve climbed upon the Great Lion’s back and he turned to face us.

“We must be swift, friends!” He roared and leapt forward. His energy pulled all of us with him.

As we ran to Beruna, it seemed like time bent around us and the world passed us by like a raging river. It was a matter of seconds before we were at the cliffs overlooking the battlefield. The girls slid off Aslan’s back and he scanned the battle. The Narnians were scattered, but I could just make out a boy scrambling down the rocks and toward my mother. He caught her by surprise and swung his sword down on her wand. A wave of magic crashed across the field and dispersed, not a second passed before she gutted him. Another boy came charging at her and I looked to Aslan.

“Sasha, stay close to me, we will take the Witch. The rest of you help your fellow Narnians and give us time.”

Aslan let out a deafening roar signaling the troops to charge and gaining Jadis’ attention. She mouthed something, not seeming to notice me and continued to fight the boy. I ran down the cliffs and just as she pinned him down and was about to deliver the final blow, I hurled myself at her.

“Jadis! Leave him alone!”

She threw me off easily and paused to glare at me.

“My child, still defending these horrible creatures. I couldn’t be more disappointed,” she taunted. 

She only had one sword now, the other planted in the boy's arm. I had the advantage. I circled her so the boy was behind me and lunged. She threw up a wall of ice and threw me into the rocks behind the boy. I crumpled, but Aslan appeared in front of us and roared, splintering the wall. Jadis made the mistake of standing shocked and he pounced on her and she froze in fear. I looked away as he brought his jaws down on her.

Aslan raised his head as the boy stood up looking around. The battle seemed to move faster than us and before long everyone was gone. Aslan looked at the boy and spoke.

“It is finished.”

I attempted to stand, but cried out as pain shot through my leg and I fell to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain crackled through my bones. Taking a deep breath, I opened them and saw the boy walking toward me, an odd look on his face.

“Let me help,” he said, offering his hand. I took it and he held me steady as I stood and leaned on the rock behind me. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

“Peter!”

The girls from before tackled the boy in a hug. As they pulled away, their smiles faded.

“Where’s Edmund?”

The humans ran off into the rocks and Aslan padded over to me, allowing me to lean on him as we followed behind. We came upon them crowded around a dark-haired boy, the body of my mother’s personal dwarf Ginarrbrik laying still in the grass a few feet away with an arrow sticking out of his chest. Aslan left me next to a rock and padded to a stone soldier as the youngest girl took out a cordial and let a drop fall into the boy’s mouth. The boy stiffened and the others began crying, I hung my head. A raspy cough echoed out and I looked up. The boy sat up and looked between the others before the older boy pulled him into a hug, crying.

“When are you going to learn to do as you’re told?”

They all laughed at this. The young girl slowly stopped laughing and looked to Aslan. He breathed out over the stone satyr in front of him and the girl smiled, running off with her cordial. 

I couldn’t help but shed a tear, Narnia was safe at last.

I quickly wiped the tear away as the boy that helped me came to stand in front of me. He stuck out his hand.

“I’m Peter Pevensie. Thank you for saving me from the Witch.”

“I’m Sasha,” I said, looking at his hand with confusion. He dropped it as a look of recognition fell across his face. I expected a scowl to follow, like the other human, but he smiled.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sasha.” He offered me his arm and helped me over to the other humans. “I think you met my sister Susan, but this is Edmund, and Lucy is the one with the healing cordial.”

The girl, Susan, had a sour look on her face as I looked at her. She put an arm around Edmund as he looked down. 

“I never thought I’d live to see the Prophecy fulfilled,” I attempted a smile. “Each of you has my eternal gratitude for defeating Jadis. I dreamt of nothing more than seeing Narnia free for years.”

“How do we know we can trust you and that you won’t just do as she did? You are her son and a witch yourself after all.” Susan sneered, pulling Edmund closer.

I opened my mouth to respond but Peter beat me to it.

“He just saved my life, Su. You could at least be kind.”

She rolled her eyes and led Edmund away, following after Lucy and Aslan. Peter leaned me against a boulder and gave me an apologetic look.

“It’s alright,” I said, rubbing my neck. I shifted my leg with a wince. “I’m used to it.”

Peter put a hand on my shoulder.

“I’ll be forever grateful that you saved my life,” he said, looking me in the eyes. “I don’t care that you’re her son. Besides, you seem like a trusty witch to me.”

“You’ll be in the minority with those thoughts, your majesty.” I moved my leg again, trying to get comfortable. “You, Tumnus, and Aslan.”

“How’s your leg?” Peter gave a glance to my twisted leg and grimaced. “You took quite a hit with that ice wall.”

“Oh, it’s only broken. I’ll be alright.”

He looked shocked.

“Only broken?” He said incredulously. He shook his head and stood up straight. “We’ll get Lucy to give you some cordial.”

While I sat there with the son of Adam, I couldn’t help but smile as I thought that all my life had led me to this moment, this moment where there was more than one person who trusted me, where the Prophecy had been fulfilled, where I was no longer in a cage, where someone was grateful for my effort. For so long I was branded as a villain, and while it would be a long time before that label would be cast off completely, I was now a savior in one person’s eyes. 

I may be a witch, but I am good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be out soon! :)


	2. A Golden Crown & Cold Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and the others arrive at Cair Paravel. Aslan offers him a place in the palace and the Pevensie’s are crowned kings and queens. Sasha finds purpose and a new friend.

I could hardly contain my excitement as we drew ever closer to the castle of Cair Paravel. I had only ever heard stories about it from Tumnus. He used to sit with me and tell me of the old days, when his family took care of the great palace and how it was always gleaming, whether by sunlight or moonlight. The son of Adam, Peter, remained by my side along with Tumnus on our journey to the castle. He did not say much on our path but listened intently as Tumnus described it to us. I held my breath as we came to the top of a hill overlooking the valley and the cliffs by the sea. I stopped as soon as I saw the glittering towers, my hand flying to my mouth. Peter continued forward before stopping next to his siblings and Aslan.

“Behold, Cair Paravel,” the lion said to us.

The Pevensie’s looked to each other, huge smiles on their lips. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, the Pevensie’s standing there smiling against a background of the palace they would rule Narnia in. I stifled a sob and Tumus placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Arriving at the gates, we could see that there had been Narnians already preparing for the Pevensie’s arrival. They all stopped and bowed to them before bursting into cheers. Everyone was led into the castle, but I hung back, knowing that the Narnians would not soon forgive me for my mother’s crimes let alone allow me to enter.

“Sasha?”

I looked up to Aslan padding toward me.

“Yes, Aslan?”

“You are welcome here just as they are.” Aslan nudged me and I walked alongside him into the palace. “You have done just as much for Narnia as they have.”

I gaped at the beauty of the great hall. Everything was polished marble, banners flying, and bright light filtering in through the glass roof. Some talking beasts gave me disgusted looks but Aslan led me further in. Tumnus was leading the Pevensie’s off deeper into the castle, and I caught Peter’s eye just before he was whisked around a corner. He looked nervous almost. I shook the thought from my mind as Aslan led me through the castle. We eventually reached a hall that had many doors and Aslan stopped. I counted the doors. There were nine altogether, four on each wall and one large set of double doors at the very end of the hall.

“While the castle is meant to have four rulers, there are chambers for people such as Tumnus and yourself.” Aslan had a twinkle in his eyes as he turned to me.

“Me?” I choked, backing up a bit. “But Aslan, surely I’m not to stay in the palace with them? How am I worthy of calling Cair Paravel home?”

“Sasha, you have proven yourself to me. Your belief and your perseverance are proof enough. You cast aside your teachings and betrayed the Witch,” he purred, stopping me in my tracks. “You are deserving of much more than this.”

I opened my mouth to thank him but was interrupted by Tumnus leading the Pevensie’s into the hall.

“-and here is where you will be sleeping.” Tumnus stopped when he saw me, as did the Pevensie’s. He gave a light smile before leading the four past Aslan and I. “As you can see there are nine rooms, this is for people like me and Oreius, or guests.”

“You mean you’re staying with us, Mr. Tumnus?” Lucy exclaimed, pulling on his arm.

“How could I stay away, my dear Lucy?” He led Lucy, Edmund, and Susan to their doors. Each of them excitedly opened them and laughed with each other. 

At last he led Peter to the double doors. Peter stood there for a long time before he opened them. Aslan looked back to me with a smile as Tumnus came trotting over after the Pevensie’s all got settled.

“Sasha, shall I show you to your room?” Tumnus grinned and tapped his hooves excitedly.

“Yes, please,” I smiled and he grabbed my hand. I looked back to Aslan but he was already gone.

Tumnus pushed open a door that was three away from Peter’s and gestured widely for me to enter. I gasped in awe as I stepped into the room. It was bigger than anything at my mother’s ice palace had been, the bed was piled high with pillows and blankets of all colors, and there was a large window that let in the late-afternoon sun. There was everything I could ever need, a large desk, an armor stand, a dresser. I turned back to Tumnus, tears threatening to fall.

“I’ll be right next door if you ever need me during the night,” he said, pulling me into a hug. “You deserve this Sasha.”

“Thank you,” I whispered. “Thank you.”

The day of the Pevensie’s coronation arrived not a week later. Everyone was rushing around, getting things perfect as I looked through what I had for something appropriate to wear. I could hear the girls laughing and talking loudly with each other as they were helped to get into their dresses. 

I sighed. All I had with me was the clothes I was in when Aslan saved me, and the armor I wore to the battle. Both of which were not appropriate for a coronation. Everything else was still at my mother’s palace, if it hadn’t been destroyed when it melted. I slumped onto my bed and closed my eyes. A knock sounded at my door. I grumbled a bit as I got up to open it. Standing on the other side was Peter, not yet in his coronation outfit, with a rather large box in his arms.

“Your majesty.” I bowed and looked at him, cocking my head to the side. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“Well, I heard you didn’t have anything to wear, so I asked Tumnus to help me pick something out for you.” He shifted his weight and looked down. “And, I’m quite nervous.”

I shook the surprise from my face and stepped aside to let him in, closing the door behind me. He looked around my room for a minute before turning around to face me.

“Here.” He handed me the box. “I hope you like it.”

I set it on my desk and opened it. I pulled out a thick stretch of fabric that proved to be a robe as I held it up. It was long and white, almost iridescent, with many layers. The underlayer was red with gold trim and matched a pair of slippers and a sash that were in the bottom of the box. It was a wonderful gift, certainly beautiful, though I wondered at the intention. I smiled as I set it down.

“Thank you, your majesty.”

Peter looked relieved.

“Of course, I just thought it might be a small payment for you saving my life.” He shifted in place, and looked as though there was more on his mind. “Well, I had better get back to my chambers before someone comes looking for me.”

“That might be wise,” I said, calmly, bowing again as I opened the door for him. “Thank you again your majesty.”

He smiled and walked off.

Closing my door, I wondered why he went to so much effort. I picked up the robe again, holding it up to my body. I couldn’t help but smile. It was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me, besides Aslan not letting me die and him allowing me to stay here. But, that was it. I didn’t let the thoughts of wonder crowd my mind, though Peter’s smile was at the back of it for the rest of the day.

During the coronation, I stayed away from most of the Narnians. Trying to not call attention to myself, though the robe called the attention for me. Some Narnians just took one look at me and turned away with a scowl, others made comments to each other, and others outright shoved me away or threatened me. I should have been used to this negative attention by this point in my life, but for some reason it hurt more now than it ever had before. I could barely see the Pevensie’s as they walked into the great hall with Aslan, the crowd made sure I was pushed to the back walls. The crowd fell into silence as Aslan’s voice carried over them. I tried to stand up taller to see.

“To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant.”

I could just see Tumnus place a crown on the girl’s head before a satyr stepped in front of me.

“To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just.”

I tried to squeeze in behind a centaur but he backed up and I almost bumped into Fox. He nodded to me and I followed him to a clearer spot. 

“To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle.”

I could see them all now, but Peter caught my eye almost instantly. He wore blue and gold, befitting of a king, his blond hair shining as gold as his cape. His eyes were filled with hope and pride as Aslan called out his name.

“And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent.”

After Tumnus placed his golden crown upon his head, Peter stood tall, a grin on his face. Tumnus backed away and Aslan spoke again.

“Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen.” He looked to each of the siblings with pride. “May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens.”

The Narnians cheered and applauded. I clapped with a smile on my face.

“Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! And long live Queen Lucy!”

The celebration lasted three days. The first day, the Pevensie’s were so occupied with greeting people and celebrating with each other and Aslan that I didn’t see much of them, or Tumnus for that matter. The second, I almost decided to sit out because I would only be by myself, but Tumnus convinced me to stay because he wanted me to try some of the fauns’ cuisine. Finally on the third day, I only really ate food and stood on one of the verandas overlooking the ocean. 

Sunset came quickly and I resolved to go to bed early and avoid any unpleasant interactions with the drunker Narnians. I turned to leave the overlook and bumped into the King.

“High King, I am sorry!” I almost yelled. I straightened my robe and stood up tall. “I did not see you there.”

“I haven’t seen you at all since the other day,” he said, walking over to the marble railing. “How are you?”

“Oh, I’m alright, your majesty.”

“Please, call me Peter,” he said. He glanced my way, chuckling. “I can only take so many ‘your majesty’s’ in three days.”

“Peter…” I whispered to myself as he turned back to the sea. I glanced away and saw Tumnus and Queen Lucy on another veranda. I sighed. He fit in so well here.

“What’s wrong?” Peter was looking me dead in the eyes now.

“I-I don’t belong here.” I looked out at the beach below. Aslan walked along the surf. “Aslan made a mistake.”

The King was quiet for a moment.

“I don’t think it’s possible for him to make mistakes, at least he’s always had a plan. You must be a part of it somehow, otherwise, he wouldn’t have you here.”

I looked him in the eyes, he seemed truthful. He shifted and smiled as he continued.

“I for one, am glad he has you here. You saved me from the Witch and for some reason I don’t think I’d feel comfortable talking to my siblings about what I’m going to now.”

“Oh?” He piqued my interest. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Well, I’ve always been a leader I guess, but never of something as big as Narnia. Not even close.” He breathed out heavily and chuckled. “I want to be a good king to these people. They have only known tyranny for so long, they need to be a part of the leading process.”

“That’s understandable, my mother ruled for one hundred years and she never once asked anyone else what they wanted. She cut off all ties to the other nations-“

“There are other nations?” Peter’s eyes widened.

“Well, there were before. I have no idea if they are still around or even if they would want to ally with Narnia, but it wouldn’t be the worst thing to see what happens.”

Peter pondered this for a moment. I looked back out to the beach. Aslan was gone. I sighed.

“I wish Aslan would stay and give me advice like you.” Peter slumped his shoulders and leaned his arms on the railing. He perked up after a moment. “What do you plan to do while you stay here?”

“Well…” I was taken aback by the sudden interest in me. “I don’t know, honestly. I never expected to live this long after rebelling against my mother, so I did not plan ahead much. I do think that I want to reach out to the Narnians that my mother forced to serve her, many of them did not have a choice in helping her.”

Peter was quiet for a minute, thinking hard.

“I might know of a way you can do that and find a purpose for your time here.” He looked at me, a smile playing on his lips.

“What might that be my King?”

“A king needs an advisor, doesn’t he?” Peter grabbed my hand, holding it firmly in his. “You seem to know a lot more than most everyone I’ve talked to so far, and with Aslan gone you seem like the best fit.”

My face heated up and I took my hand away.

“You’d have a witch advising you? What would your siblings think?”

“Oh, they’ll be fine. None of them know how to run a kingdom either.” He had a sparkle in his eyes, and the way his golden crown glowed bright in the light of the sunset. “You’re the one with the most experience.” 

“I-I…” I paused. Those eyes. “I would be honored, your majesty.”

I took his hand, kissing it lightly, and bowed

“It’s just Peter, remember?”

My face reddened and I stood up straight, letting his hand fall back to his side.

“Your lips are quite cold by the way.” He ran his fingers over the spot I had kissed.

“I am sorry!” My ears felt hot now. I shifted uncomfortably and looked down. “It isn’t something I can control…”

“Don’t worry about it!” He laughed and grabbed my hand. I looked up with wide eyes. “Would you accompany me to get some of those colorful desserts? They’ve been tempting me all evening.”

I smiled and nodded. He led me by the hand to the dessert table. I saw several Narnians as well as Queen Susan flash surprised and angry looks my way. I wasn’t bothered by it in that moment, however. I was just happy to have a new friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re itching to read the next chapter, leave me some kudos and it’ll be out soon!


End file.
